Egoista
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Ser egoista era su especialidad, siempre lo llevaba lejos y le daba buenos resultados, esta vez no serí la excepción One shot Sasu/Saku


**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"**EGOISTA"**

-Lo que dicen-

"Lo que piensan"

Narración

* * *

Bien este es mi primer fic de esta pareja… de verdad espero que les guste la idea surgió de repente, no soy muy fanática de esta pareja pero me pareció que eran perfectos para una nueva creación jajaja, sin más que decir les dejo la historia y dejen reviews plis

* * *

Era una fría mañana en la aldea de la hoja, algunos copos de nieve caían desde el cielo haciendo ver todo como un maravilloso paisaje, un chico de cabellos azabache se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del hermoso parque de la aldea, vestido con su traje de entrenamiento color azul oscuro y una gabardina color negro para así no congelarse por culpa del clima, el chico tenía sus ojos fijos en una cajita color negro que llevaba en su mano derecha, llevaba mirándola un buen rato, recordando como las cosas habían cambiado desde que había regresado luego de haber cumplido su venganza y haber matado a su hermano.

Había pasado ya siete años desde que se había ido y pronto serían cuatro desde que había regresado, la verdad nunca había estado en sus planes regresar a su aldea natal pero un enfrentamiento que tuvo con Naruto hizo que volviera, al principio contra su voluntad, pero si lo pensaba bien a estas alturas de la vida no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Al principio muchos en la aldea lo rechazaban, pero como realmente nunca le había afectó lo que dijeran de él no le tomo importancia, el rechazo no lo molesto, excepto el día en que la molestia de pelo rosa apareció de nuevo en su vida, nunca iba a olvidar la cara de Sakura al verlo, ella había llegado un mes después de su regreso de una misión asignada por la quinta y había ido a dar el reporte de la misma al, llegar a la oficina de Tsunade – sama y recibir el permiso para entrar lo hizo y saludó respetuosamente, luego saludó a Naruto y como aparentemente ella no lo había notado el rubio le hizo una seña para que se volteara hacia su izquierda, ella lo hizo y al ver a Sasuke quedó literalmente boquiabierta, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y los saludó, pero en definitiva no como lo hacía antes, fue un simple _"Sasuke, que sorpresa que hayas vuelto"_, nunca olvidaría la forma en la que lo dijo, tan llena de indiferencia y tan distinta a como siempre habían sido las palabras de Sakura dirigidas a él, Sasuke como respuesta solo había asentido, ya que quisiera o no admitirlo Sakura había lastimado su orgullo y su corazón, el cual tenía el firme propósito de tener algo con la pelirosa, tenía que admitir que tanto tiempo lejos de ella había hecho que la extrañara como nunca imaginó extrañar a alguien e hizo que reconociera los sentimientos que habían aparecido en su corazón, aquellos que ni el tiempo había podido borrar.

Recordó también la primera vez que sufrió de verdad por amor, una sonrisa melancólica inundó el rostro del Uchiha, puesto que odiaba recordar ese momento tan doloroso, Había sido un lunes en la tarde, lo recordaba perfectamente, aquel día Naruto, Sakura y él habían terminado de entrenar, la quinta los había vuelto a poner en equipo, y Naruto los había invitado a los tres a comer Ramen y por alguna casualidad de la vida ninguno se había negado, los tres se dirigían hacia el puesto de Ramen, que aún que no quedaba muy lejos, el camino se le había hecho realmente largo, debido al silencio, si bien era cierto él adoraba el silencio, y el hecho de que Naruto no dijera nada era realmente un milagro, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que la oji jade no le había dirigido más que el saludo, y estaba seguro de que era solo por cortesía, desde que había vuelto, al llegar ahí todos se sentaron y ordenaron, afortunadamente el ambiente se relajó ya que Naruto empezó a conversar de la última misión que había hecho, de la cual había vuelto la semana pasada, Sasuke apenas y ponía atención y contestaba solo si era estrictamente necesario, luego de comer, todos comenzaron a ir en dirección a sus casas, todas quedaban cerca así que fueron juntos, al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a caminar un joven de más o menos su misma edad se acercaba corriendo, y Sakura al verlo o más bien dicho reconocerlo se lanzó a sus brazos, lo abrazó y lo besó, esto hizo que Sasuke mostrara lo sorprendido que estaba ya que nunca, y en verdad nunca pensó que Sakura tuviera una relación amorosa con alguien, Naruto al ver lo sorprendido que estaba su amigo se acercó y se disculpó por no habérselo mencionado antes, él hizo como si no pasara nada, luego de que Sakura y su noviecito, terminaran el espectáculo, presentó al muchacho a Sasuke, su nombre la verdad no lo recordaba, solo sabía que era un ninja de la aldea de la hierba que estaba haciendo pasantías ninjas en Konoha, pero lo que en verdad recordaba era lo horrible que había sido conocer a ese sujeto que le había "quitado" a Sakura.

Sasuke tuvo que soportar ver a ese estúpido todos los malditos días después del entrenamiento durante casi seis meses, lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba por haberle quitado a su Sakura, aún que él era él que había decidido no interferir y por una vez en la vida dejar de ser egoísta, igual lo odiaba, un día, en el que el entrenamiento había terminado temprano porque la quinta había llamado a Naruto a una misión y Sakura estaba cansada, él había decidido ir a caminar en vista de que no tenía con quien entrenar y que sorpresa que se había llevado al encontrarse con el novio de Sakura que supuestamente estaba de misión, en medio de un apasionado beso con una chica, a la cual nunca había visto, lo primero que hizo fue llamar la atención de la pareja y de un momento a otro se encontraba propinándole la paliza de su vida al tarado que estaba traicionando a Sakura, con lo que no contaba era que la Peli rosada lo había visto todo y había escuchado varias cosas que Sasuke dijo en su momento de ira, una de esas cosas había sido _"Imbécil como te atreves a hacerle esto a ella_" y la otra había sido _"créeme que no se lo merece tarado, ella de verdad no se lo merece"_ Sakura en una de sus conversaciones luego del incidente preguntó porque la había defendido, a lo que él no respondió, afortunadamente luego de aquella paliza el tarado ese no había vuelto a aparecer, según sabía había regresado a su aldea tras pasar casi un mes en el hospital.

Recordaba también que Sakura había estado triste un tiempo y él había aprovechado para acercarse un poco más a ella y aparentemente había funcionada, habían vuelto a ser amigos y con el tiempo el amor que alguna vez había existido en el corazón de Sakura reviviera.

Luego de ser amigos por un buen tiempo Sasuke se animó a besarla, claro que Naruto intervino un poco y lo incentivó a hacerlo, él realmente tenía miedo a ser rechazado, pero en el momento en el que estuvo junto a ella todo el miedo desapareció y ese amor que había estado escondido desde hace tanto salió a la luz, ella correspondió a aquel beso y desde aquel día su historia de amor comenzó, aunque cabe decir que a Sasuke no le fue fácil que Sakura confiara en él de nuevo, todo el tiempo que había estado de prueba lo había disfrutado mucho, eso ahora era lo que menos importaba, lo único que era importante en ese momento era lo que pensaba hacer, volvió a mirar la cajita que llevaba en las manos y la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo dentro con un diamante en el centro, una anillo con el que finalizaría una historia y comenzaría otra, volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con sinceridad y un poco de burla, burla a sí mismo por haber intentado alejarse de Sakura, sabiendo de que le sería imposible, porque la amaba y además de eso porque ser egoísta era su especialidad, desde que llegó había querido que todos sepan que era suya, y para aquel momento ya lo había logrado, con algunos tropiezos peo lo había hecho y ya ningún hombre se le acercaba porque sabían que el Uchiha nunca compartiría a Sakura, ni siquiera permitiría que ella les dirigiera unos pocos minutos de su tiempo.

Pero sincerándose con sí mismo, todo lo había hecho por amor, el amor que sentía por Sakura, aquel amor que sería confirmado pronto frente al altar y ante todas las personas de la aldea.

Estaba consciente de que muchos creían que él era un egoísta, y uno de primera, él ya lo había reconocido, pero siendo egoísta o no tenía sentimientos y se había enamorado, se levantó de aquella banca y guardó la cajita en su gabardina, salió del parque, para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la aldea para recibir a su querida molestia que pronto llegaría de una misión.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y ¡¡gracias por leer!!

Bueno a mí la verdad me gustó la, me pareció lindo, quizá muy meloso pero quedé muy satisfecha.

Plis dejen reviews

Bye


End file.
